


I Love You

by zhennan



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Apocalypse, M/M, ig angst, just a dude who wants to protect his brother and boyfriend, omg did i just rip off birdbox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhennan/pseuds/zhennan
Summary: A startling official alert wakes Dongju in the middle of the night. Even in the midst of panic, Dongmyeong's motto remains be gay and break the rules.
Relationships: Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: WEUS Harvest Moon Fest





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's kinda short and also kinda not good but i hope you enjoy it! just something to keep in mind, i use all of the members' real names (i kept seoho because it's his legal name now). also it's probably obvious but i used quote blocks for whatever's on dongju or dongmyeong's phone

A loud siren breaks the silence of the dark bedroom and Dongju groans, rolling over to his phone, thinking it was his morning alarm for dance practice. When he opens his eyes to hit snooze, he realizes it wasn’t the alarm he set the previous night, but an official alert at three in the morning.

> **EMERGENCY ALERT**
> 
> Do not look at the moon.

His phone buzzes violently in his hands with several other texts. There are countless unknown numbers telling him the moon was beautiful tonight, encouraging him to look at it. His heart sinks, realizing something was definitely wrong.

“Why’s your phone going off so much?” his brother, Dongmyeong, turns over and asks half-asleep. He hurriedly pushes himself up with his elbows. “Did we miss practice again?”

“Check your phone,” he tells him. “I’ve got an alert not to look at the moon and like a thousand messages to look at it.”

Dongmyeong unlocks his phone and notices the same for him. “Holy shit, this is scary. I’ll look up what’s going on.”

A minute later, he passes the phone to Dongju, who takes it immediately and begins to read the news article it’s open up to.

> **DO NOT LOOK AT THE MOON — THE WORLD IS ENDING**
> 
> If you woke up tonight from an official alert advising you to not look at the moon, listen to it, no matter how many texts you get from other numbers telling you to do otherwise.
> 
> At midnight on Saturday, the moon transformed. It glowed brighter than ever before, at the same luminosity as the sun. If a person’s eyes are sensitive, looking directly at the moon may blind them. However, what seems to be the case for everyone, is that the brightness launches people into a daze, ultimately brainwashing them into telling others to look at the moon. Slowly, the daze takes over their entire brain, and the sufferer eventually dies.
> 
> Scientists and doctors around the world are desperately trying to figure out how this is happening and how to cure people affected, though an issue is presented as they struggle with not getting affected themselves. We advise viewers to stay home, close all shades, and only listen to sources you trust. If you need to go outside, a blindfold is recommended to prevent staring at the moon, as it appears to have a magnetic attraction. Also, many of the moon’s followers are outside and can become violent, so be extra aware.

“Myeong, I’m scared.” Dongju frowns. “Let’s go tell mom and dad, they’re probably still asleep.”

The two brothers run to their parents’ bedroom only to find it empty. They split up to explore the rest of the house, looking for them in the living room, kitchen, bathroom, and even the basement with no avail. Their parents were gone. Dongju called his mom and Dongmyeong called his dad, but no one answered.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure mom and dad are okay,” Dongmyeong tries to reassure his twin. They walk dejectedly back to their bedroom. He suddenly approaches their window and grasps the curtains. “It’s really nothing, Ju, you have nothing to worry about! Look, I’ll show you the moon won’t be able to affect us at all.”

Dongju leaps forward to stop him, but before he can reach him, Dongmyeong opens the curtains and looks directly at the bright moon in front of him. Dongju quickly looks away, trying not to see it as well, but notices Dongmyeong’s pupils dilate. He slowly closes the curtains.

“See, Ju, I’m okay!” he tells him, and Dongju tackles him into a hug.

“You fucking scared me!” he yells. “I thought I was gonna lose you because you were acting so fucking stupid!”

“You’ll never lose me.” He smiles at him warmly. “I just don’t want you to stress so much about this whole thing.”

“How am I supposed to not stress out about any of this? The world is fucking ending!” he counters. 

Before Dongmyeong can respond, his phone starts ringing, and the two freeze, obviously fearful of who could be calling. When he reads the caller ID to be Yonghoon, his shoulders relax and he hastily accepts, putting the call on speaker for Dongju to hear as well.

“Dongmyeong! Are you and Dongju okay?” Yonghoon worriedly asks before Dongmyeong can greet him.

“Yeah, we just woke up and saw the news,” he informs him. “How are you and Youngjo hyung?”

Yonghoon lets out a very heavy, long sigh. “He’s worrying me. I think he looked at the moon but refuses to tell me. He locked himself up in his room.”

“He might not be safe, hyung, be careful,” Dongju advises. “Did you hear from anyone else?”

“Youngjo told me your dance crew is fine, Dongju,” he answers, “But I haven’t heard from Harin, Hyungu, or Giwook yet. I’ve tried calling all three but none of them respond. They might still be asleep.”

“We should go check up on them,” Dongmyeong suggests.

“No way!” Yonghoon immediately rejects. “You guys can’t go outside. There’s a lot of people who got brainwashed roaming the streets, physically forcing people to look at the moon. Do not go outside. Just stay inside until the sun comes out. Go back to sleep.”

“We’ll be safe, hyung,” he assures him. Dongmyeong bites down on his bottom lip. “Hyung, I love you.”

“I love you too, Dongmyeong,” he says back, “And you too, Dongju. Don’t do anything stupid.”

The call ends and Dongmyeong opens one of his drawers, shifting through his items until he pulls out a blindfold and hands it to Dongju. “We have to go see Giwook. We already know I’m immune, but we don’t know about you, so I’ll guide you through the way.”

Dongju doesn’t accept the blindfold at first. “We should stay here.”

“Please,” he begs, looking deep into his eyes. “I really need to see Giwook. I  _ love _ him, Ju, I have to make sure he’s okay. And if he’s not, I want to see him before he’s gone, please.”

He rubs his face and groans, grabbing the blindfold from his hands. “Fine, whatever. Promise you’ll protect me?”

“You know I will.”

The two walk towards the door and Dongju nods. Dongmyeong helps him wear the blindfold before holding his hand and interlocking their fingers. He uses his free hand to grasp the doorknob and takes a deep breath before twisting the door open. All Dongju sees is black, but he can feel the breeze from the chilly night. He takes his first few steps outside of the house and he finally notices the sounds of people talking. Victims affected from the moon were wandering outside, yelling loudly about how beautiful it looks and urging others to take a look. His heart is racing, but since his sight is blocked, so all he focuses on is the texture of the ground below him and the voices around him. He walks endlessly until Dongmyeong pulls him back and he realizes the shouts have gotten louder. He jumps at the feeling of something by his ear, until he hears his brother’s voice in a whisper.

“It’s okay, I’m giving you headphones so you don’t have to listen to them,” he tells him.

“You brought headphones?!” Dongju asks incredulously, but is unable to hear the answer once the earbuds are in his ears completely and blasting rock music by an artist he can’t name.

With a blindfold covering his eyes and a song drowning out any sound around him, he concentrates on his brother rubbing circles onto the back of his hand and the leaves that crunch beneath his shoes. The song ends and another plays, and then that song ends and another one plays, and it continues for another five or six songs. Dongju’s feet are starting to ache from walking mindlessly.

“We’re here,” Dongymeong announces. “I’m going to ring the doorbell.”

And so he does. There’s a buzz and then silence. The buzz is heard again, and then again, and repeatedly until it becomes one long buzzing sound. Dongju assumes there’s no response and hears Dongmyeong fidget around. The music stops abruptly and is replaced with the shouting coming from around him.

“Giwook?” Dongmyeong says. Dongju assumes he called him. “Are you okay? We were ringing your doorbell, we’re outside. Make sure not to look while opening the door.”

After a moment, the door opens loudly and Dongmyeong hastily pushes Dongju forward. After he can hear the door closing, his blindfold is removed and he squints a bit for his eyes to adjust to the light. He sees Giwook and Dongmyeong hugging tightly in the hallway of his apartment building.

“Our crew is okay, but Youngjo’s not acting like himself,” Dongmyeong informs his boyfriend. “How are you guys?”

“Harin and Hyungu are affected,” Giwook frowns. Dongju notices his tear-stained cheeks and irritated eyes. “I’ve been avoiding them all night, they’ve been rambling about the moon for hours and even tried to force me to look.”

“The hyungs live around here, and if they haven’t looked at the moon, they should be safe to be with,” Dongju suggests. “Let’s take you over there. I know you went through a lot already.”

“I’ll have to go back inside for my stuff, but I really do not want to face them again,” he comments. “It’s a nightmare there.”

“What do you need?” Dongmyeong asks, and after receiving a list consisting of Giwook’s wallet, keys, a blindfold, and headphones, he straightens his posture and charges into the apartment.

The entrance is empty and eerily quiet, so Dongmyeong tiptoes through the hallway and heads towards where he remembers Giwook’s room to be. Since he knows Harin and Hyungu share a room, he hopes that they’ll be there and he won’t have to encounter them, but instead finds Harin seated on top of Giwook’s bed and Hyungu sitting in his desk chair.

“Dongmyeong!” Harin cheers, standing up to embrace the younger boy. “Have you seen the moon today? It’s so bright and beautiful!”

“Yeah, I have, hyung,” he admits. “Please snap out of it, you’re stronger than this.”

Harin falters a bit and Hyungu takes this time to grab Dongmyeong’s shoulder and shove his body towards the window. He’s forced to look at the moon for the second time today, and once again, is unfazed by the sight. Hyungu frees him of his grasp and Dongmyeong quickly gathers all of Giwook’s belongings.

“Goodbye, hyungs,” Dongmyeong says before leaving, hugging both of them. This time it feels bittersweet, knowing what will be of their fate, but he blinks back his tears. “I love you guys.”

“We love you too, Dongmyeong,” Harin responds with a faint smile, which Dongmyeong returns. He runs out of the room, wanting to bring his brother and his boyfriend to safety before it was too late.

Similarly to the first time the brothers left the house, Dongmyeong helps Giwook and Dongju put on their blindfolds and headphones, playing a song in each of their ears before opening the door. He grabs one of their hands each and holds them so tightly that he doesn’t even bother to close the front door behind him. He storms out of the building and into the direction of the apartment their friends Keonhee, Geonhak, Seoho, and Hwanwoong share. Dongju experiences the same feeling from their first journey, but Dongmyeong’s steps have gotten quicker, and he momentarily wonders if he’s hiding something from him.

The trio halt to a stop faster than expected and for the second time, Dongmyeong announces that he’s going to ring the doorbell. This time, however, after one buzz, they can clearly hear loud footsteps running down the stairs and swinging the door open. Dongmyeong is met with Geonhak, who is also blindfolded and hastily brings them inside the building. After the door shut, everyone takes off their individual blindfolds, and Geonhak guides the three into his apartment.

Giwook and Dongju file in first, hugging Seoho and Hwanwoong respectively, but when Dongmyeong enters last, he stumbles and catches himself by holding onto the living room sofa. The entire group gasps and pauses their hugs.

“Are you okay, Myeong?” Keonhee asks.

He takes a deep breath and tries to utter an affirmation, but he feels his throat closing in. He shamefully shakes his head.

“Why did you lie to me?” Dongju immediately stands besides his twin brother, holding him up in a hug. “You’re so fucking stupid, how could you—”

“Wait, what’s going on?!” Giwook yells, tears welling up in his eyes.

“He looked!” Dongju shouts back. “He fucking looked, just to make me feel better about this whole thing! Then he pretended like it didn’t affect him!”

“I had to protect you,” Dongmyeong uses all of his strength to say. “I had to make sure you and Giwook were safe. I didn’t want you to be sad or worried.”

“We’re sad and worried now,” Giwook argues, bursting into a sob. He wraps his arms around Dongju and Dongmyeong. “Myeong, you can’t leave me. Please, don’t leave me.”

“I love you guys,” Dongmyeong says in his last breath.

The remaining four also join in the group hug and they all find themselves crying as they watch Dongmyeong’s eyes slowly droop to a close. He goes limp in Dongju’s arms, and after everyone detaches themselves, Dongju falls to the floor. His body rakes with sobs and Giwook can’t help but join him. Light trickles into the room through the windows and the yelling outside quiets down. All that’s left is the loud cries of the six friends somehow left all alone together.


End file.
